Their Last Night
by JakeyRawrs
Summary: Sasuke is being considered for a important mission. Will he be chosen squad leader? Will this be the last time he and Naruto see each other? NaruSasu.


Disclaimer: I do **not** own nor claim any owning to Naruto or Sasuke, they belong to K. Masashi. But, oh my how I wish I did!

_WARNINGS:** This is a short story for Naruto x Sasuke, so yes this means there will be some Boy x Boy kissing, nothing more. If even this small amount of Yaoi bothers you, keep reading because we all know you secretly want to. [:**_

_**I hope you enjoy! :3**_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood outside the door as he waited for Sasuke. Today was the day that Sasuke would be appointed to his group. He would either become the leader of the squad or the back up, and Naruto could only hope that Sasuke would be back up. In reality, it only took about 10 minutes but, to Naruto, it felt like hours had passed before Sasuke finally made his way out of the room.<p>

"Hey, how'd it go?"

Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Leader."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, smacking Sasuke upside the head, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sasuke, you idiot! You'll be killed!"

"Calm down, loser. I'll be fine."

"You're going to be killed! You should have fought what that old hag said!"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence as someone began tapping their foot behind them, slowly he turned around.  
>"Old hag, eh? I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Naruto Uzumaki! Stop whining, this mission is dangerous but Sasuke is the most qualified Ninja we have in the village right now. I have nothing but hope that he will return safe and sound."<p>

Naruto gripped the necklace that hung around his neck nodding before he turned away, headed to Sasuke's house. The walk wasn't far so he kept his pace slow, not paying attention to Sasuke.

"Hey loser did you hear any of what I just said?"  
>"Huh what?"<br>"I said that we leave tomorrow morning. We should go out and be together."  
>Naruto smiled.<br>"Really? What did you have in mind?"  
>"You'll see. Climb onto my back."<p>

Naruto did as Sasuke said and as soon as he was secure on the raven's back, Sasuke took off running into the woods, jumping from tree to tree at top speed.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"  
>"Shut up loser, you'll see."<p>

By the time they reached their destination, Naruto had fallen asleep on Sasuke's back. He had almost fallen off, but Sasuke managed to catch him just in time. He landed on the ground a little rough, causing Naruto to wake up.

"Wha-Present!"  
>"You loser, we aren't at the academy anymore."<p>

Sasuke sighed before pushing Naruto off of his back, causing the blonde to land on his ass. The raven turned around and offered his hand, pulling Naruto up when he took it. Once the blonde was fully awake he took a look around, and smiled to himself as he realized that they were at the old training grounds, where a picnic had been laid out.

Naruto grinned at how "romancey" it seemed.

"Sasuke, did you make this yourself?"  
>"Wipe that grin off your face idiot, I had Sakura prepare it."<p>

Naruto laughed and ran over to the blanket, sitting down on it to examine the food.

"Well, Sakura certainly didn't choose the food, because this looks delicious!"  
>"I chose the food, so I'd know you would enjoy it."<p>

The blond smiled and leaned over, kissing Sasuke on the cheek gently.

"Thank You, Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded and began setting out the food, watching Naruto as he did. He wouldn't dare admit it aloud, but Sasuke was scared. This mission was far beyond his rank but Lady Hokage was right. All of the Jounin were out on other missions and he was the most qualified to lead this one. An attack on the Akatsuki. On their last mission, Sasuke had discovered a hide-out that stationed 3 or 4 Akatsuki members, and they found it the perfect opportunity to take them out.

"Do you think you can make it out of this alive, Sasuke?

Naruto looked up at his lover with sadness, hope, and love in his eyes.

"These are lower rank members, they've no idea we're even coming. We'll catch them off guard.

"Alright, then if you truly believe you'll come home safe and sound, then I believe you!"

With a bright smile planted on his face, Naruto dug into his food and Sasuke following right behind him.

***  
>They landed in-front of a small pub just outside of town. They had finished the picnic slowly, enjoying their time alone together, but now it was time to party. Sasuke had said that everyone wanted to party before going out to relax and have some fun.<p>

"How do you plan on getting inside? We're underage, idiot!"

Sasuke laughed, walking up to the front door and opening it.

"Through the front door, of course. Someone rented the place out so don't worry."  
>"Oh, alright! Let's party then!"<p>

Naruto ran inside, coming to a dead stop as he looked inside. They had once snuck in just to see what this place was like, but it had turned out to be completely plain and boring. This wasn't the case now; the entire pub had been transformed. Different colored spot lights were moving around the dance floor wildly, creating the illusion that the entire place had been painted in beautiful colors.

"Dance with me, Sasuke!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran into the wild dance crowd and began to dance, hoping Sasuke could keep up.

"Let's see those hips move, big tough boy!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but grinned to himself. If Naruto wanted to see him dance, then he'd sure show him. He grabbed Naruto from behind and began dancing against him, grinding and thrusting and everything he never thought he'd ever do.

"Damn, Sasuke you sure can move!"

Naruto laughed as looked up at Sasuke, wrapping his arm around the raven's neck as they danced. They danced for what seemed hours and hours, the crowd dancing around them slowly disappearing. Soon they were the only two left, and the DJ had just finished the last song. Narutoturned around and stood up on his tip-toes, and kissed Sasuke's lips gently.

"Thanks, Sasuke! That was fun, I never thought I'd see you dance like that. Now I have something to blackmail you with."  
>Naruto grinned as he pulled away, but Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him back in, leaning down on him.<p>

"You ever tell anyone what went on here tonight and I'll have to kill you."

He grinned and kissed Naruto deeply before pulling away, holding his hand as they walked out of the pub and headed towards Sasuke's place.

After a slow 20 minute walk, hand in hand,they were inside the house and at the bedroom door.

"I don't want this night to end."  
>"Who said it was?"<p>

Grinning, Sasuke pinned Naruto against the door, their lips deeply connected as one of Sasuke's hands found its way up Naruto's shirt. The blond let out a few pleading moans as he opened the door, causing him to fly backwards, falling onto the bed with their lips connected the whole time. Sasuke pulled away, looking deep into Naruto's eyes.

"I love you."

Naruto took a deep breath. They had never spoken these words before.

"I-I love you too, Sasuke."

A deep pink stained Naruto's cheeks as they fell into each other's arms, falling asleep for what could possibly be their last night together.


End file.
